What We Believe In
by bleachfreak101
Summary: HitsuGin Yaoi AU The same dream every night, the man who can pull me away from all my troubles. One moment he's a figment of my imagination, next he's right before me.
1. Dreamer

So I now also bring you a HitsuGin story, this one will be updated weekly.

* * *

Chapter 1: Dreamer

_I dream what I dare to dream._

* * *

Every night it's the same thing.

I have a dream in the same place, at the same time, with the same man every night.

I'll close my eyes and then wake up in a field of beautiful flowers, flowers that have blue and purple shades and I'm always waking up in the dream with myself lying about them, I always wake up to a bright blue sky with only a few plump looking clouds. Then his face will come into my view.

"How ya doin' Toshiro?"

The man's name is Gin Ichimaru, he's been in these dreams every single time and we have built a strong relationship even though I know he isn't real and never will be. Gin is thin, tall, boney, having the structure of a skeleton with skin stretched over it, but he was obviously a happy skeleton, a smile always permanent on his face. His eyes were always squinted shut, I've gotten him to open them up a few times and actually underneath his eye lids are cyan colored eyes. They match some of the flowers. His hair is almost like a light lavender color and it shapes to his head it's pretty short, but it doesn't defy gravity like mine seems too. Gin is always wearing some kind of kimono, it's always a simple one but he seems to have a thing for them. And when I come to these dreams I'm always in a white one, he always says I look nice in it.

"Alright I guess." Truth is when I came into these dreams and saw Gin I was over ecstatic. Living in an orphan boy's home isn't all it's cracked up to be. It's especially hard if you're me, the kid everyone seems to float away from, I'm the oldest in the house,16 years old, but I'm the shortest, I'm the one with the white spiky hair and the teal eyes. The cold personality. They always keep their distance.

"Another rough day huh?" Gin would always ask about my day as he plucked a flower from the ground and arranged it in my hair.

I would finally sit up with a sigh. "Yeah..."

"Wanna talk about it?" He'd pull me into his lap and I would relax against him. I loved him very much. He was probably the best friend I ever had, the only person I could talk too about anything and never have to worry about him telling anyone because well... he wasn't real to begin with, he didn't exist outside this dreamscape. I was in love with a figment of my imagination, but I could care less.

I would eventually end up telling him about my day, he would nod and give his opinion on things and his boney chin would rest on my shoulder as I talked. His arms stayed around my waist.

Once I was done he would always take me to a new spot in the field. One time I had asked if he had a house here. He said yes but it was far from here and he only used it for when it rained, he said when it rains he could feel my sadness.

"But when ya come here it's always a shinin'!" He would sing song on occasion.

Sometimes we would go swimming in the small pond, or climb up into some of the trees that surrounded the field. We would sometimes lay on our backs and look up at the few clouds to try and make them into something. We would pick flowers, we would talk, or we would stare at each other because we were fascinated that much with one another.

"Toshiro?" He asked this time breaking our staring contest.

"Yeah?"

"If you could have anythin', anythin'at all what would it be?" He tilted his head at me, his hands in his lap.

I thought about it for a moment. Anything? If I could have anything at all? "Probably to get out of that shit hole of an orphanage for good."

He nodded and then crawled over to me, our heads bumping and he just kept the smile on his face. I blinked.

"What on earth are you doing Gin?"

"Just lookin' into those pretty eyes of yurs'." He chuckled pulling back.

"What about you?"

"Huh?" He gave a confused face his mouth forming into an 'o' shape.

"If you could have anything what would it be?"

He nodded and then looked up to the sky tapping his boney fingers against his leg.

"Hmmm..." He hummed then looked back at me. "To spend every minute of the day witch ya."

I blushed and glanced away. "R-really?"

"Hell ya reallay!" He hugged me. "I love the time we spend together now, but just imagine that instead of just these few hours, we get the whole day!" He pulled back his hands now on my shoulders.

"That would be nice... I enjoy our time together too Gin but..."

"What's wrong?" He pouted.

"You're not..."

My alarm went off and the whole entire dream dissipated the picture of Gin and the field of flowers before me blowing away like leaves that got caught by wind. I didn't get to finish what I was going to say because I was rudely awakened.

I reached over to the nightstand and slammed my hand down on the alarm, the annoying beeping stopped and I looked up at the same ceiling I woke up to everyday. It was a Friday, meaning the last day of school for the week, and then I could come back here and sleep for however long I wanted.

Gin only showed up in my dreams at night however, if I slept during the afternoon or in the middle of the day he never showed up. I always found it off but I never asked because it didn't really matter, maybe in my imaginary world at his imaginary house he was busy doing something. I had never been to his home, and he never took me, but it was so nice outside in the dream that what was really the point of going to his home?

I pushed the thoughts out of my head and sat up then went to preparing myself for the day. I waited in line for the shower like I did every morning, a gap forming in the line between me, and the rest of the boys waiting. I would go down for breakfast and sit at the table, they would scoot there chairs away. They were younger than me, and not very intelligent, I would be able to go to college next year if I choose to, I had so many scholarships and I was graduating early at age 16. But no one cared about that, it was now always how you looked, who you hanged out with... a popularity contest, not a smart one.

I'd always leave the orphanage early and head to school so I didn't run into anyone else. I'd walk quickly and try to think about Gin hoping that him being in my mind would give me a better attitude for the day. But usually once I got to school and classes started, things would fall apart. The paper balls to the head, the notes passed to me saying "FREAK" on it, the snickering, the whispering, it all made me more sour. I would constantly glance to the clock wanting to get back to the orphanage but then when I would think about that I really didn't want to go back their either.

Adoption was probably I didn't really have at the moment, no one wanted me, on those days people would walk in they would take one look at me then walk over to all the other kids. Maybe it's because of my cold personality towards people. I found that they didn't care about me so I didn't care about them. I would stay to myself, read a book, attempt harder math problems, anything to avoid people.

I originally had a grandmother but she had passed away, no one else would take me so I was thrust into this life. On the first night here that was when I met Gin in my dreams. That was six years ago, making me ten years old.

It was strange waking up the first time in that dreamscape, I was wandering all over the place wondering why I was here instead of a nightmare. Or maybe... this was a nightmare waiting to happen, that's what I had thought, then he showed up.

"Ah! Well look at that someone is 'ere!" I turned and there he was standing at the top of a hill waving one of his hands at me the smile on his face. He lowered his hand and a wind passed between us, at first I was on guard giving him a full on glare of death but he skipped over to me anyway.

"Who the hell are you?" I had growled as he drew closer.

"Gin Ichimaru!" He chirped. "And you?"

I hesitated then gave my name. "Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"That's a very nice name." He clapped his hands.

"Where the hell am I you could tell me that much Ichimaru-san?"

He waved his hand at me. "Ne, ne, no need to call me that, you can call me Gin, and as fer ya question, well I guess were in yer dream world Toshi."

"Toshiro." I corrected him and then batted his hand away as he reached out for me, he withdrew his boney hand and rubbed it as if I had just seriously hurt him, he put a pout on his face.

"You in a bad mood?"

I sighed. "Of course I am!" I hollered and looked away from him.

"Wanna talk about it?" We walked up closer to me towering over me. I looked up at him and he seemed more serious than he first started out.

I spilled everything to him that night, everything I could tell him, I gave him my sad little life story and he listened to every word, we sat across from one another.

"Ya poor thang." He muttered at the end.

"I don't need sympathy...Gin..." I muttered looking at my lap.

"Ya need a friend!" He chirped again and I jumped looking to him. "I'll be yer friend!" His smile widened if that was possible.

"Uh..." This man my friend? I mused over the thought then eventually sighed and nodded, he grabbed one of my hands holding it gently in between his two.

"We'll be the best of friends Toshiro, I promise you can count on me wheneva! You can tell me anythin' I'll always be there ta listen!" He was beaming at me, I just nodded stupidly then my alarm interrupted and I woke up.

Over the six years I've been seeing him I slowly became more attracted to him, falling madly in love with him. I was scared to tell him, but he said I could tell him anything so that's what I did. We were swimming in the lake, I was fourteen.

"Gin...?" I laid on my back, floating across the water, he passed by me also floating.

"Ya?"

"I...um... need to tell you something..." My face was probably seriously red.

"Shoot." He stopped floating and swam beside me, I turned my head to him and just blurted it out.

"I love you!" I dived quickly under the water without a second thought, closing my eyes feeling incredibly stupid. Drowning myself in my own dreams seemed like a good idea but then I felt boney but strong arms wrap around me and pull me to the surface. I gasped for air and then looked to Gin who held me close against him. He had a rather serious look on his face and I gulped, squeezing my eyes shut expecting the worst.

Instead I felt lips press against my forehead, I peeked one eye open peering at Gin. He brought me closer and nuzzled his face into my hair.

"Ya know I've been thinkin the veray same thang about you..." He kept me close and I was blushing like a mad idiot again.

"R-Really?"

"Yep."

So I had been dating my imagination for two years now. Nobody else knew about Gin, nobody but me.

Being with him twenty four hours a day seven days a week sounded nice but I knew deep down that could not happen. It just couldn't. He wasn't real, he was just a figment of my imagination.

School ended and I walked slowly back to the orphanage, when I got in I dropped my bag and then stopped as I was met with a body blocking my way. I looked up. It was the man who ran the orphanage, the man who took care of all the boys here.

"Ukitake-san?" I blinked up at him.

He smiled and gestured me forward. "Hitsugaya-kun this is a very good day for you, we have a man who is here to possibly adopt you!"

I stopped. _Adopt? _"What?"

"Yes... he's in here." We reached Ukitake-san's office and he opened the door. The said man we had just talked about sat in one of the chair in front of the desk then he turned his head and rose from his seat.

The permanent smile, the light lavender hair, the boney structure, instead of a kimono it was a suit... but no doubt was there in my heart or mind.

"Gin."


	2. Wishful Thinker

Here is chapter two! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Wishful Thinker

_I will wish for whatever I want._

* * *

"Have you met before?" Ukitake-san asked as I just stared up dumbfound at Gin.

"Ne, I don't thinks so." Gin squatted down onto my level. "But I have read lots about ya Toshiro Hitsugaya and I think ya might be the right kinda guy for me to adopt. What ya think?" Gin tilted his head at me. I was still in shock.

"I...What..." I tried to collect myself and after a moment I succeeded then nodded. "Y-yeah..."

Ukitake clapped his hands and walked over to his desk, he opened a few drawers digging into them. I looked back up at Gin who opened his eyes all the way then winked. Then his eyes went back to his original slits. I stared again at him, my eyes probably bugging out of my head at this very moment. Was that some kind of sign or something?

"Alright Ichimaru-san you just need to sign a few things and what not." Ukitake-san placed some papers on the desk the retrieved a pen from the top desk drawer. He handed it to Gin and then began to explain everything to him. Ukitake-san then stopped for a moment and looked to me.

"Hitsugaya-kun you should go and pack all your things."

I blinked then nodded and walked out almost like a robot.

Gin was here? But how was that even possible? I must be dreaming...

I went upstairs to my room and pulled out a suitcase from the closet and began to pack all my things, I didn't have much. Just clothes and books nothing much at all. I was able to pack it all quickly. As I closed the bag containing my belongings there was a knock at the door and I turned my head and watched as Gin peeked his head in looking in my direction.

"Just about readay Toshiro?"

I stared at him. "Gin... is that really you?"

He stepped in all the way and gestured to himself. "Da one an onlay." He chuckled then walked over picking up my bag. "Now lets go... we got ourselves a long drive ahead."

I followed him out without another word. I continued to stare up at him. When we got downstairs Ukitake-san hugged me goodbye and then Gin lead me to his car. He opened the door for me and I got in the seat next to the driver. He placed my bag in the back seat closed all the doors he had opened then he got in himself after he waved to Ukitake-san. I watched all his movements, he walked like Gin, he talked like Gin. Once the car door shut and he took his place, buckling himself in and then turning the key. He eased his foot onto the gas and we pulled away from the living area I had known for six years. I continued to stare at Gin though.

We drove in silence until we were on the highway. "Ya can ask may anythang ya know Toshiro, instead a starin at mey like dat?" He looked ahead.

"Am I dreaming?"

"Nope!" He chirped.

"Am I dead?"

"I'm no angel Toshiro."

"So this is real?"

"As real as real gets."

I nodded. "So... you are real?"

"Have been for 21 years now."

"You're 21?"

"Ya."

"Wow."

"To old?"

"No... Just I never knew your age."

"Ah."

"But... how come my dreams had you in it?"

"It was some kind a phenomana. When I went to sleep you were in ma dreams and I was in yers. No other way to explain it." He shrugged his shoulders.

I nodded again. "So you're actually real... wow... this is rather incredible..."

"Ain't it though? I've been tryin my best ta look for ya. And I finally found ya on the adoption database the other day. I sent in ma application and then they asked may ta come down so I did. I wanted ta make this a surprise for ya."

"Ah..." I breathed just watching him. "So... where are we going?"

"Ma house, it's pretty far away like I've told ya plentay of times when we chatted." He chuckled.

"Where is it?"

"In da mountains but there is a field nearby just like da one we are usually in durin' our meetins'. You'll love et. I got everaythang set up."

I nodded again just in awe of all this.

We drove a long while occasionally stopping for a bite to eat and a drink. He told me that he was now able to work out of home so we would spend our days together. He said he would teach me instead of sending me to school.

"You're a teacher?"

"I'm a prodigay just like ya." He again chuckled glancing to me as he drove out of the gas station we had just stopped at.

"Oh...Really?" I tilted my head then sipped from the bottle of iced tea in my hands.

"Yep!" He sounded so happy right now, but then again he usually always did.

We got into our usual talks in the dreams, how had my day been today. It had started off bad but now it was just wonderful. We seemed to lose track of time and place, well I did and before I knew it we were pulling on to a dirt road that inclined.

"A few more minutes and we'll be home!" Gin chirped again and I instantly glued my face to the window, looking out to the forest that was on either side of the dirt road. I heard Gin chuckle then one of his boney fingers tap my shoulder a few short moments later. I glanced to him and he then pointed his finger forward. I looked out the front window and there it was, Gin's home.

An old style house with sliding doors around most of the house, dull brown roof and grey walls but around the house were colorful flowers, like ones from the field in _our _dreams. Mostly it was forest that surrounded the house but when looking to the right there was the view from the mountain side we sat from. Everything was small, everything was far away. Finally I'd get some peace hear. I looked to the woods and saw a small dirt path leading off the right side of the house into the forest.  
"Dat lil' path over there leads ya to the field." I glanced behind me to Gin who held my bag. He smiled down at me, not his usual smile but a truly content, welcoming smile. I nodded. "Now let's get yer stuff unpacked!" He nudged me forward with my bag and I stumbled towards the entrance.

We reached the front and he slid the door open. "Go ahead and take yer shoes off, yer slippers are da blue ones right there." He pointed to them as I nodded and sat down taking my shoes off and then slipped the blue ones on. They were new, I could tell, and as I followed Gin who had cladded himself in purple slippers I felt as if I were walking on air.

"Alright ya got two options. Ya can sleep in yer own room or ya can sleep with meh?" He glanced back to me then turned fully around as we were now outside a door. I pondered the options then looked back up at him.

"We are together... so with you of course."

He nodded. "Knew ya'd say dat." He slid the door open and walked in. I followed and was met with little fox stuffed animals scattered across the room the futon we would be sharing sat folded up in the corner with purple blankets, a small desk sat in another corner with a lamp on it and there was a window lining almost the whole entire wall across from the doorway I now stood in. There was a closet built into the left wall with a dresser beside the closet doors. Gin made his way over to the dresser and opened some drawers then my bag and began unpacking. I walked in looking around.

"You sure love foxes and the color purple."

"Hell ya!" He looked to me the grin on his face.

I smiled back.

He told me to take the books I had packed and put them on the desk, he would get me a bookshelf for them.

"Oh... you don't have to do that."

"But I want ta!" He placed my now empty bag in the closet and then went to undoing the tie of his suit and removing his jacket, revealing the white long sleeve shirt underneath, he tossed the jacket and tie into a small basket off to the side then turned to me.

"Now what would ya like to do now? Get a tour of da house? Go eat? Or got to da field?" He walked over closer to me. I answered almost immediately.

"The field." Before I knew it I was lifted into his arms and our lips crushed together into a kiss he pulled away after only a few seconds.

"Alrightay lets go den." He carried me out and I didn't complain. He was warm and usually if I did complain like in our dreams he would just ignore my protest and say.

_"An Ice Prince needs ta be carried so he don't dirty his self." _

He was an odd man, but for some reason it was his "oddness" that I was attracted too, along with his kindness. He walked out the house, the sky overcast and it smelled as if rain were coming, but we both ignored the warning signs of troubling weather though and Gin shuffled down the little dirt path in his purple slippers, holding me close and humming quietly.

"I'm so happay." His smile widened.

"I am too." I nuzzled against him, taking in the scent of flowers and some kind of cologne that covered his body, it relaxed me all over. I let my eyes slide closed completely forgetting the world around me and focusing on the fact that I was currently in Gin's arms in the real world! Not the imaginary one. It was indeed a dream come true.

"We're here!" Another chirp from Gin and I opened my eyes and blinked up at Gin who then nodded his head to something in front of him. I turned my head and there it was.

The field was a spitting image of the field in our dreams, all the flowers looked the same, the area surrounding was the same too. Gin gently sat me down in some of the flowers.

"Incredible." I breathed.

"Ain't it?" Gin took a seat next to me.

"It's just like the field we go to every night!" I was in awe of this.

"Yep. I love et here."  
I leaned on him. "I love it here too Gin..."

"I'm glad." A boney arm wrapped around me and I welcomed it.

We were forced to race back to the house as the rain began to pour down after only a few minutes of sitting in the field. Gin slid the door opened and we both nearly tripped on our way in.

We panted as we sat down on the wood floor for a moment, soaked to the bone from just running through the rain for a few minutes.

I looked to Gin and he looked to me. We busted out into laughter. We continued until our sides hurt then he reached over to me.

"Here, lets get dem wet clothes off ya."

I nodded and he helped me out of them getting me down to my boxers, I blushed but then followed him as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to his bedroom. "I got something you can wear."

_But I have my own clothes right? _I thought as he let go of my hand and opened the closet, digging through it then pulling out a box and handing to me. I blinked at the simple pale yellow box in my hands now.

"Go ahead, open et." He urged as he watched me with an amused look.

I nodded and sat down pulling the lid off the moving the white tissue paper a side. In the box was what appeared to be the outfit I wore every time in our dreams. A simple white kimono. I pulled it out of the box and held it up, my size and everything.

"Wow." I whispered.

"Like et?" I moved the kimono out of my view and looked to Gin. I nodded, smiling.

"It's perfect Gin."

"Put et on! Let me see et on ya!" His smile widened slightly and I nodded slipping it on and tying the belt. I had my back to Gin while doing all this then I turned and received a cheer from Gin. "Beautiful! Absolutelay Beautiful Toshiro!" He clapped.

I blushed and nodded feeling just like I would in the dream. I spun around for him and his cheers continued. This was perfect, all of this was. My dream was finally a reality, my wish had come true.

* * *

The next chapter should be out next week! Please Review!


	3. The Ill Minded

**Chapter 3: **_**The Ill Minded**_

_If I do not feel well, then my world shall crumble. _

Gin's scent was some sort of anesthetic, his heart beat resembling something like a lullaby as it played it's simplistic, rhythmic tune—That steady beat was joined with his whispers of sweet nothings in my ear. He held me close to his own form beneath the comforter, my face nestled against his chest. I could barely hear the pitter patter of rain outside the nearby windows. I was really living my dream now, wasn't I?

His bony arms remained encircled around my body—surely for the entire night that I slept. However when I awoke in the morning and sat up on the futon I came to the realization that I did not have a single dream during my own slumber. I did not dream of Gin and I out in our field, I had no dream what so ever. I only closed my eyes and drifted into the strange welcoming darkness. Knowing this caused panic in my system, I looked to Gin who still slept at my side, his arms securely around my waist where the belt of my white yukata was also tied.

"Gin—" I called in a whisper which only caused him to stir lightly, head tilting to the other side as his lips pursed. "Gin?" I called his name a bit louder which fully aroused him and got him to sit up, brows furrowed as he looked at me with his squinted eyes.

"What's wrong Toshi?" His concern was evident, the usual playful tone in his voice having been dropped. "Ya look scared a sometin'." He continued on to say before then pulling me close, his hands moving to rest against my back as he had me lean against his chest. I once again inhaled his _heavenly_ scent that smelled of the spring flowers guarding my _new_ home. His thin fingers began to work at the taut muscles upon my back.

I began to wonder if I really appeared in such a panic as he made it out to be, I remained there nestled in his arms for a moment before then looking up at him. His eyes were wide open, cyan hues peering down at me—I gasped at the sight of them before tearing my own eyes away. "I didn't dream last night." I blurted out, my hands pressed to his chest.

"Dream?" His voice lowered to a whisper.

"Yeah… I didn't dream about _us_… I didn't dream about anything last night."

"Neitha did I…" He murmured.

I slowly brought my attention back to him at this, brows furrowed as I felt a headache beginning to surface. "You didn't?"

He shook his head at this, eyes falling into their squints once again. "Think—dat maybay since we are togetha now, dat the dreams won't happen."

"I suppose… that is logical in a sense."  
"Yeah…" His arms stretched upwards, pale skin shuddering under the sunlight that flooded into the room. I heard the cracking of bones, as if his skeleton was rattling around inside that shell of skin, looking for a way out.

I simply watched him stretch and look around the room, nothing else really mattered more than him here.

"Ya hugray?" He asked, looking back down at me as he rose up from our futon.

My stomach answered for me with a low growl and a blush ignited and spread across my face, I could feel the heat.

He laughed of course before swopping down and lifting me into his arms, his face nuzzling against mine in deep affection. I could feel his large smile against my cheek, and hear his breathing so clearly. "What would Toshi like ta eat for breakfas'?" He questioned in my ear which caused a shudder to wrack my body.

"Anything is fine." I replied, not all that picky with the food I consumed.

He nodded and then carried me out of the bedroom, heading in the direction of the kitchen and setting me on the corner once we reached said destination. I observed as he began pulling out things, a pack of bacon, eggs, pancake mix… he appeared to be going all out.

"Gin… what are you doing feeding a whole family or just the two of us?" I questioned allowed which caused him to pause and look to me with slight confusion set into his features.

"Whatcha mean?" He tilted his head just a bit to the left. "I'm makin' enough for da both of us… in case yer more hungray than ya thought." He broadened his smile. " 'Kay?" He went back to the task at hand after I gave a small nod to him.

He appeared to work well in the kitchen, thin digits grabbing at the eggs nearby and cracking them open one handed and into the frying pan. The sizzling of bacon filled my ears along with the smell of wonderful food. He flipped at the pancakes, scrambled the eggs and fried the bacon like a true pro. I knew that someone such as myself could never be this good. As I continued to observe it was only then did I notice how Gin swayed his hips lightly and hummed a tune to himself. As he would hit a specific note he would flip the pancakes, and as he shifted to another part of the unknown melody I could hear the spatula scraping at the pan. I couldn't help but laugh inwardly at how childish he could portray himself.

"An done!" He announced, setting a full plate of food down before me. My eyes widened at the amount now presented. He turned away for a moment only to return with a few more things. "And here is sum butta, and syrup!" He sing songed, placing the items down and then fetching his own helping.

I clapped my hands together, bowing slightly to him and thanking him for the meal which he replied it was 'no problem'. He settled himself on the bar stool beside mine and we both were shut up by the food we thrust into our mouth. I couldn't recall ever having as hearty a meal as this one back at the orphanage. I couldn't even recall my Granny making something so grand, but then again she only rarely cooked, even on her 'good' days were home cooked meals limited.

"How's it tastin'?" He asked, pausing in his eating.

"It's… absolutely wonderful." I replied softly, glancing to him for a moment only to be met with another one of his smiles, like it ever disappeared. I gave a smile in return.

He pointed his fork at me. "Ya know, ya should smile more often Toshiro." He spoke my name smoothly before bringing his fork down and stabbing at a piece of pancake. "Yer smiles are gorgeous." He got out before taking another bite of his breakfast.

"I'll try to do that, but…"

"But?" He paused again.

"Only for you, alright?" I looked to him.

"You'd smile onlay fer meh?"

"Mmhm." I nodded to him and then resumed my own eating, I felt his gaze on me for a moment longer but paid it no mind.

After finishing breakfast we sat there for a bit longer, conversing about random things, getting a bit into his past where I found he was a prodigy just like I was. He spoke of graduating early, and the school system letting him skip plenty of grades since he was just so far ahead. He spoke of his loneliness then, of how he… much like I again, had no one. But he said that's changed since then, he had me and a few other friends who he told me I would surely meet soon enough. I nodded and listened to every word he told me, I saved it into my memory. I adored this man who set beside me, he was the living embodiment of everything I had hoped for in my life. He gave me the love I so desperately desired, the affection I craved, he was that special someone who I never thought I'd get to meet.

He continued talking, and now I felt like his words became odd sounding, like there were cotton balls in my ears. My head began to pound as well as I sat there. My gaze grew unfocused as I just tried to keep staring at him. He caught on…

"Toshiro?" I heard him call with worry again in his voice. "Hey, what's wrong witch ya?" He asked, shaking me lightly.

Everything hit me fast; my head began to pound more, like a jackhammer was right there, nailing into me and splitting my skull. I leaned into Gin who kept shaking me and calling my name. The world grew more into a puzzling maze than a clear picture. "Gin—"

"Sosuke!" I heard him speak up. "Sosuke I need ya quick!" And then the darkness crept in, no dreams to be found again.


End file.
